


i'm a wanted man, i got blood on my hands

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (( the soulmate thing is where whatever is written on your skin appears on your soulmaes skin )), (( this is suprisingly violent for me so be careful! )), (of only minor characters though), Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being arrested the day after your wedding is kind of a downer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a wanted man, i got blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> for lydia rare pair week, day two (song lyrics). i love gta au's sooo much, and i'm glad i finally got to write one!
> 
> title and lyrics from i'm a wanted man by royal deluxe.

_They didn't know it when they turned me loose,  
I shot the sheriff and I slipped the noose._

Being arrested the day after your wedding is kind of a downer.

Kate's sitting in what she would consider a rather stuffy interrogation room - being herself, of course she complained about it, but the Sheriff had rolled his eyes and told her to shut up (although she viewed herself as winning when the pretty eyed deputy snorted, even as the older man glared at him).The cuffs she had previously been locked in are lying in her lap and she's tapping a pen against her lips, waiting for Lydia to reply to her plea for help.

**Got out of the cuffs. I'm in one of the interrogation rooms, further in the back of the building than usual. Not much security it seems. No one-sided glass as far as I can tell (haven't busted back in to put the cuffs back on). Think you can handle it?**

**Of course. Do you remember who you're asking?**

Kate laughs at the self-assured response, slipping her pen back into her boot and drawing her pistol from underneath her jacket. The Sheriff said he'd be back in ten minutes for further questioning, which Kate had taken to mean that she probably wasn't going to be let go. Their mistake.

10 minutes. The blonde pulled out some lipstick from her pocket, coating her lips lightly in the shade of red Lydia loved so much. She had described it being similar to dried blood, a comparison seemingly a little gruesome, but the strawberry blonde loved to bite it off, so Kate wasn't going to complain.

9\. 8. 7. 6. Tapping her foot against the floor, Kate glanced down at her watch in impatience. How long was this going to take? All she wanted was to get back to her warm bed and her lovely wife, not to be stuck at what was possibly the worst police station in the entirety of the country with the stupidest officers. At least the one in New York had the brains to install some high class security who actually had bullet proof vests.

5\. 4. 3. 2. The door was creaking open. 1.

"Bang," Kate whispered.

_The law ain't ever been a friend of mine,_  
_I would kill again to keep from doing time._  
_You should never ever trust my kind._

The bullet barely grazed off the sheriff's shoulder, but still, he tumbled backwards. Clearly he was not used to the force of weapons. Amateurs. Kate rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. What the hell did he expect?

The deputy, the young one, who saw humour in the situation before - something Kate respected, even if he was a cop - ran in afterwards, clearly having heard the shot from such a short distance away. He didn't seem surprised at all by the turn of events. In fact, Kate could even hear him mutter an "I told you so" from her spot on the other side of the room, before he bent down to his superior to check the wound.

Kate liked this guy. It was rare for her, to find someone she liked that wasn't like her, in the sense of that he didn't kill people and traffic drugs for a living. She decided, for her own enjoyment of course, she'd spare him (and, because of him, the Sheriff - she couldn't shoot the man without the chance of shooting her newly found 'friend', and she didn't want to risk it).

This time.

_I'm a wanted man,_  
_I got blood on my hands._  
_Do you understand?_  
_I'm a wanted man._

The man outside wasn't so lucky.

With a quick pull of the trigger, he was down, blood already pooling on the floor and spreading through the thin fabric of his shirt. Kate's heart started to pound with not pain, but excitement.

Oh God, she loved this feeling. The thrill of watching the bodies drop to the floor, the little hurt as their own bullets nearly made a whole in her shoulder, the way the screams would echo in her ears and arouse a feeling in her that would feel unknown out of the moment, but was so utterly familiar and intoxicating during it. 

This exhilarated her.

"Kate!" Heels were slapping against the floor of the floor of the station, and the woman turned just in time to be pulled into a kiss that made her tremble.

Lydia's lips were soft against hers for a second, caught up in the feeling of being close, again. Kate was safe. Everything was okay. Then the kiss turned rough, the strawberry blonde's teeth digging into her lips and tugging, just enough that Kate hissed and red brought itself the surface. The two had to surface for air eventually (also due to the fact that their was several police officers after them) and they pulled away from each other. Reluctantly.

"Hey," Lydia smiled, her eyes gentle and loving, her hands heavy on Kate's hips, before she looked over her shoulder, her gaze hardening and her grip tightening.

"Drop the gun, Argent, and put your hands in the air!"

_I took the pistol and I shot out all the lights.  
I started running in the middle of the night._

"Way to ruin the moment," Kate complained, but she let go of the gun - simply out of the need to see the idiots faces light up before dropping, and because she had ran out of bullets. "Also, it happens to be Martin now."

Some of the officers seemed confused at her calmness, others sharing a triumphant look.

That soon broke.

A shotgun fired above their heads, the light fixtures falling and sparks flying, before shots were fired into a now screaming crowd of cops who had clearly not gotten the memo.

The Martin Crew always plays dirty.

"We'll hold them off," Kate heard her niece's voice shout over the yells of dying men. "You guys get out of here."

"Thanks," Kate murmured, although she doubted Allison could hear her over the beautiful, beautiful chaos.

She couldn't speak any louder, for Lydia was dragging her off, it all going in a flash. Suddenly, they were through the back entrance and into the burning night. Literally.

_The law ain't ever been a friend of mine,_  
_I would kill again to keep from doing time._  
_You should never ever trust my kind._

There was a fire burning for all the eye could see, the flames rising into the sky, and Kate was breathtaken by it all.

A hand pushed at her back, and Kate could feel Lydia's breath at her ear. "Come along, Mrs Martin. Our chariot awaits us."

Kate rolled her eyes, but slipped into the passages seat of the car, not bothering to buckle her self in. Instead she rummaged in the back, pulling out a sniper rifle. "I doubt this is exactly a fairytale situation, my dear soulmate. I don't think Cinderella ever fought off police with a pistol."

"This is exactly one of your fantasies though, isn't it? Fighting off the cops with your young lover-turned-wife by your side?"

Kate watched the fires burn and looked into the emerald eyes staring directly into hers, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

__

_I'm a wanted man,_  
_I got blood on my hands._  
_Do you understand?_  
_I'm a wanted man._

_If you ask me to change,_  
_I don't know if I can._  
_I'll always be who I am._

_I'm a wanted man,_  
_I got blood on my hands._  
_Do you understand?_  
_I'm a wanted man._


End file.
